Electronic devices are becoming more mobile and interconnected. In recent years, smart phones capable of conveying information from a network connection have become more popular and ubiquitous. As such, users are able to connect to a network, and obtain information in a real-time fashion, while communicating with others as well.
Another portable/mobile type of technology device are wearable technology devices (or just wearable devices). Wearable technology devices are electronic devices communicable (for example, wirelessly) to other electronic devices. Several examples of wearable technology devices are a smart watch, electronic rings, electronic bracelets, and the like.
These devices are equipped with wireless communication capabilities, and as such, may communicate with other electronic systems. Often times, the wearable technology device is coupled to a biometric function, and may detect an aspect of the wearer's physiology.
In other cases, the wearable technology device may be an information providing device, and be coupled to a network connection (e.g. a cloud storage device, satellite connection, wireless internet, short range communication protocol, or the like), and communicate the information to the wearer of the wearable technology device.
In recent years, the vehicle has become more electronic and interactive. Vehicle technology has been designed to incorporate various ideas and concepts associated with mobile computing and a connected vehicle.
For example, infotainment systems provided in a vehicle may be provided or installed in a vehicle cluster. The infotainment system may be configured to provide entertainment via a display, or alternatively, provide useful information about the vehicle's operation. The infotainment system may be configured to handshake with a mobile device, and share information to and from the driver or passenger. For example, media stored on the mobile device may be transmitted to the infotainment system.
When technology is implemented in the vehicular context, ensuring that information is conveyed in a safe manner is paramount. Further, ensuring that information associated with the safety and operation of the vehicle is also paramount.
For example, legal bodies have instituted standards for information that is required or encourage to be disseminated to drivers/passengers. The information usually pertains to critical functions of the vehicle and safety related alerts. One such standard/system is the advanced driver assistance system (ADAS).
ADAS are systems developed to automate/adapt/enhance vehicle systems for safety and better driving. Safety features are designed to avoid collisions and accidents by offering technologies that alert the driver to potential problems, or to avoid collisions by implementing safeguards and taking over control of the vehicle. Adaptive features may automate lighting, provide adaptive cruise control, automate braking, incorporate GPS/traffic warnings, connect to smartphones, alert driver to other cars or dangers, keep the driver in the correct lane, or show what is in blind spots.